


Once More With Feeling

by AlyssAlenko, NaroMoreau



Series: Tales of Sherner [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breakfast, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Clothing, Cock Tease, Comfort, Confessions, Cowgirl Position, Dinner, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Flirting, Happy Ending, I am so sorry, Kissing, Like there is so much smut in this I am embarrassed, Love, Love Confessions, Near Death Experiences, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Realization, Refugees, Sabotage, Sex, Shore Leave, Surprise Kissing, Surprises, Teasing, Though we did get like every shepard pairing in this so I am proud, Vaginal Fingering, distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaroMoreau/pseuds/NaroMoreau
Summary: After going through the Omega 4 Relay, and being released from house arrest, Quinn finds herself on the Citadel, running into just the person she wanted to see, who may have gotten a little overzealous again while she was locked up...





	1. Jealous Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> NaroMoreau wanted a sequel to "It's a Match", but life got in the way and so I gift this to her, because somehow I had a lot more stored away for this pairing than I thought...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn keeps her promise when she runs into Conrad in the docking bay of the Citadel, but he's not so sure about anything anymore, until after her saves her life.

_ Guess who’s finally released from house arrest? I know six months without a word is a long time, but it was a fair punishment for what I did...they were also trying to protect me from a bunch of angry batarians. I just wanted you to know I wasn't avoiding you--in fact, I couldn't exactly get you or our night together off my mind. So, if you want to continue this--us--know that I want to. _

_ ~Quinn _

She’d sent the email before she'd had a chance to regret her words and edit them for a fifth time--before forgetting about it for weeks, her focus split between the war and the people she could still save. He hadn't responded, and she assumed he was busy, teaching and gushing about Dark Energy since it was his life's work, but it had been good to see him. She'd forgotten about the email until she saw him while she was checking on the refugees in the docking bay, a self-conscious part of her telling her that he’d probably moved on in those six months. She rolled her eyes as she realized what he was doing, telling anyone who would listen that if Cerberus was good enough for Commander Shepard, it should be good enough for humanity.  _ No, no, no! _ He'd gotten slightly overzealous with her absence...though she may have not specified she wasn’t exactly with Cerberus, just using them for their resources, plus they'd  _ just _ tried to kill the Council in their coup. But just the fact that he trusted her so much made warmth bloom in her chest, as they approached him. She grabbed him by the collar, hauling him away from where he was ranting and pacing, her crew rolling their eyes at his antics. His face lit up at the sight of her--six months was far too long apart.

“Conrad, sweetie, I'm not with Cerberus anymore--technically I never was...plus, they kind of just tried to kill the Council.” 

“Seriously, Shepard? Not that your personal life is any of my business...but Conrad?” Garrus’ brow plates shifted in confusion, arms crossed.

“You're right. It  _ is _ none of your business.” She snapped.

Conrad bit his lower lip, blue eyes conflicted with emotions--happy to see her again but slightly afraid. “Oh no...I screwed up again didn’t I?”

"You did, but I think its cute, but I've got this; from now on, you just be you.” She giggled, adjusting his lapel and pressing her body closer. “No more fanboy, okay? You're better than this persona you've built. But...you actually can help with this--what can you tell me about your Cerberus contacts?”

She interlaced their fingers together, ignoring the incredulous looks of her crew--except Liara who was shaking her head--walking with him over to a bench and sitting down beside him, her hip bumping his. She placed their linked hands on his thigh, her thumb rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hand, having absolutely no problems with this public display of affection. He'd read her email, over and over again he'd read it, believing it was too good to be true, that she'd woken up the next morning regretting ever sending it. He’d tried to respond--drafting a new response every five minutes, only to end up deleting everything and agonizing. He’d waited for her, but every second they'd been apart he'd convinced himself she was out of his league and that the email was just a fever dream. She cupped his chin in her hand, forcing him to look at her and planting her lips against his, ignoring the hushed whispers and the furtive glances of the refugees and her crew.

“Hey. ‘To be continued,’ remember?”

He smiled, gazing into her beautiful grey eyes--his Quinn. “I can’t tell you much. They wanted me to recruit people over near the medical station.”

“Ah. Which was sabotaged while you had everyone distracted.”

Conrad's eyes went wide. “Wait...what? Oh no! I didn't know--”

“It's okay--I'll take care of it...in the meantime, start thinking about where you want to go for dinner? Oh, and find that doctoral dissertation for me. I have a feeling it will come in handy for my new project; it's an ancient, Prothean dark energy device to stop the Reapers.” Quinn stood, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He hadn't realized Cerberus’ plan--sabotage the medigel supply to the refugees, their xenophobia knowing no bounds, but at least with the Dark Energy he could help. How had he gotten so overzealous again? He knew she could take care of herself, she was a soldier, but he worried and just wanted to help how he could; he wanted to be close to her, part of her world, and he kept letting himself get carried away. He didn’t release her hand, tugging on her arm gently, pulling her back down beside him; trust went both ways--he’d trusted her when she was with Cerberus and now it was Quinn’s turn to trust him--trust that he knew what he was doing and could help her win this war. She’d come back to him twice now, and he had a feeling he had to help where he could, keep it so that as long as she could, she’d keep coming back to him. Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, he pulled up his omnitool, arm glowing orange, as he flipped through a list of contacts that looked like they hadn’t gotten use in some time. Probably about two and a half years...and a streak of guilt shot through her; her death really had shaken him up.

“I have a contact that I think I could find some ancient xenotechnology schematics that could help you with construction. Let me try, please.” Quinn nodded slowly, Conrad pulling up a number on his omni-tool, and pressing his finger to an earpiece in his ear, a muffled voice on the other end of the line. “Aw, come on, Hossle. Help me out...sorry, the war has him scared…”

The name sparked something in her memory--Feros. “Hossle? Gavin Hossle, the tech researcher? I did him a favor once. Tell him this is for me.”

Conrad grinned at her, relaying the information before giving her a thumbs-up; he’d had no idea they’d known each other--it really was a small galaxy, but when Gavin agreed to send the schematics over, straight to his omni-tool, Quinn smiled, holo blueprints shimmering in the air in front of them, ancient asari all over them. He frowned, brow wrinkling adorably as he stared at them. He’d finally had his moment to shine and help Shepard out, and here he was, failing miserably yet again. She laughed--a beautiful, melodic sound--resting her head on his shoulder, the floral scent of whatever shampoo she used tickling his nostrils. Her squad rolled their eyes, mumbling something about heading to help some people and she knew where to find them, leaving him alone with the woman of his dreams; the one who impossibly wanted him as much as he wanted her...but time for that later, right now he had asari text to translate and prove that he could be helpful to her, and prove to himself once and for all that he was worthy of her affections, even if she’d never ask that of him.

“It’s in an ancient asari dialect. We’d need a lot of ancient asari writing to translate.” Conrad ran his fingers through his blond hair, exasperated.

“Would a collection of asari matriarch writings help?” Quinn pulled up her own omnitool, her overzealous planet explorations aboard the first Normandy that her entire crew had given her grief for were finally coming in handy--she couldn’t wait to rub their noses in it.

“Yes. Yes it would. Okay. It’s autotranslating. Let’s see...oh no. The technology falls under an existing patent. I can’t actually access the schematics without a license from...let’s see...Elkoss Combine.”

Quinn teasingly knocked her thigh against his as she held her omnitool against his, syncing them together under her Elkoss Combine License she’d purchased all those years ago for the Alliance Requisition Officer. “You’re cute when you’re flustered. How are the kids?”

“How did you even? Well, this is great! Do you think this will help you build your dark energy device?” When she nodded, he heaved a sigh of relief. “They’re good. I spent almost everything I had getting them offworld when the Reapers attacked--I hope they’re okay...I should have stayed with them, then I wouldn’t be going out of my mind with worry. Anyways, good luck fixing the medi-gel dispensers...I’ll just be...figuring out dinner plans.”

“Perfect. See you later... _ doctor _ Verner.” She purred in his ear and his heart stopped at the use of his title in that flirty tone of voice. “I may have an idea for  _ that _ later…”

“I’m not that kind of doctor--”

But she was already walking away, exaggerating the sway of her hips, and he couldn’t help but stare after her, his entire body, aching for him to follow her--to take her in his arms and not let go. But first he needed to check on the orphans this war with the Reapers had caused, the ones he’d gotten offworld when the Reapers attacked, her backstory had inspired him to take action. They were just kids and didn’t deserve what had happened to them, and he worried about them more than he worried about Quinn putting herself in harm’s way--which was near constant. The docking port was hard up for supplies--he’d seen two guys fighting over a thermal clip, the reality of the war had finally reached the Citadel and he couldn’t help but wonder if things would’ve been different if they’d heeded Quinn’s warning two years ago...maybe he’d see if she could do anything for them when this whole fiasco with the medi-gel dispensers was fixed.

Conrad didn’t even notice as his feet followed the same path Quinn had taken…

***

He shouldn’t have said anything, shouldn’t have alerted him and gone so gung-ho into this whole thing...now his Cerberus contact was pointing a gun at her--at his Quinn, and his body was about five steps ahead of his brain. He leapt in front of her as the shot was fired, the bullet leaving the gun and hitting him square in the chest, body hitting the ground hard and forcing a groan from his lips. Quinn screamed his name, clenching her fist and socking the operative in the face, knocking him out with one rage-fueled punch, and shaking her fist afterwards. Kneeling on the ground beside Conrad, she cradled his head in her lap, hands stroking down his jaw, kissing him fervently, desperately as she started to cry. Why had he followed her? She’d told him to stay put! With no military training, he’d put himself in harm’s way--for her and she was livid, her jaw clenching as she took his hand in hers, pressing his palm to her face and kissing it. His thumb brushed away a tear. He hated that he’d caused that fear, pain and anguish on her beautiful face, but how lucky was he to have someone that made saying goodbye so hard?

“Quinn...Quinn did I help?”

“You idiot! You didn’t need to help like this! You absolute fucking moron!” Her hands balled in the fabric of his shirt, torn between shaking him senseless and bursting into tears right there in the docking bay.

He stared at the ceiling above them. “I don’t even feel anything.”

“Actually, I sabotaged his gun. it might’ve looked like it fired, but that was just the thermal clip overheating. Hey Commander. Remember me? You helped me a few years ago when I was working undercover at Chora’s den.” A familiar voice said, Quinn straightening and wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her N7 hoodie, as she got to her feet and held out a hand to help Conrad up.

“Jenna--you volunteer here now?” Quinn asked, her hand squeezing Conrad’s tightly as he dusted himself off.

Jenna nodded. “Chellick showed me a few little tricks when he had me working undercover. Guess that paid off, huh?”

Quinn laughed wryly as she nodded, bringing Jenna into a one armed hug, before she left the two of them standing alone amongst the refugees, an awkward silence settling between them. She didn’t even know why that had hurt so much, and she’d lost her composure and started crying. Conrad stepped closer, brushing her cheek with a gentle thumb, cupping her chin and bringing her in for a passionate kiss--she’d cried over him. They pulled away from the kiss, both of them breathing hard as his mouth trailed hungry, possessive kisses along her jawbone and down her neck. This was the side of her most people never got to see, and he counted himself extremely lucky that she let him see her with her walls down; under her military hardened shell, she was just as vulnerable as everyone else but didn’t have the luxury of being able to let it show.

She dragged him by the hand, not even glancing around at who might be watching, determined not to let him out of her sight after what had just happened. Quinn was silent on the walk back to Anderson's apartment, contemplating the events of the evening, her grip on his hand never loosening. It seemed like she was almost as shaken up over everything as he had been at her death.  _ She cared _ . He sat on the edge of her bed, Quinn finally starting to chat a little to get her mind off of everything, pulling a simple navy blue dress out of the wardrobe, and donning it and a pair of black flats. Conrad gaped at her--the dress was short, barely covering her ass, and hugged her every curve, black bra peeking out of the plunging neckline. And to think six months ago she'd been embarrassed, about that red v-neck and how much it showed. He had half a mind to just keep her here, but she insisted that they go out to dinner--he owed her a sense of normalcy to calm her down. Not that he needed an excuse to spend more time with her.

Conrad side-eyed her as they walked, gaze sweeping down her body, blue eyes lingering on her bare legs before they disappeared under her skirt--a dozen explicit images flicking through his mind as he remembered those glorious legs wrapped around him, her breasts bouncing with every thrust--

“Are you listening to me, Conrad?”

He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and took a deep breath to calm the blood racing in his veins, a blush slowly creeping across his cheeks. “Sorry; I was distracted…”

“What's on your mind?”

_ She didn't know? _

“You. It's always you.” His voice was pitched an octave lower than normal, husky with desire, and she felt a warm wetness settling between her legs.

He knew just what to say...

The Silver Coast Casino building loomed ahead of them, Conrad heading right for it, obviously their destination for the night. They were led to a booth in the back, and he was thankful for the privacy, considering as soon as they sat down across from each other her foot brushed against his ankle and continued higher as she rested her head against the back of her hands, elbows braced on the table; he had to work to drag his eyes from her exposed cleavage to her face, and divert his blood flow away from his groin. He heard the whispers around him, saw the jealous and incredulous stares of the casino patrons, reinforcing his earlier worries that she was entirely out of his league and he was just playing at romance, but Quinn only had eyes for him. Why? He'd seen her crew, old and new, the best the galaxy had to offer--the muscled Alliance Soldier who looked like he could break anyone in half with his bare hands; the Second Human Spectre-- _ the guy could’ve been a freaking model! _ ; the bearded pilot that already had a fan club in the Citadel; the lithe and graceful drell assassin, almost a work of art; the turian bad boy with his two meters of solid toughness, advisor of his own world; the krogan battlemaster with the red brow plates who was a legend among his kind; the scarred one-eyed mercenary who only respected Quinn; the salarian genius...and rumors had fed the mill that even Admiral Hackett had said something or two about her beauty. Not to mention the asari scientist, the smoking hot former Cerberus operative, the powerful biotic who he knew used to run half naked across the Normandy, that sexy thief with a voice like velvet and curves to die for and the genius quarian engineer. She could’ve picked anyone, and he was willing to bet a month’s pay that anyone would’ve said yes. 

Yet she was here, with him of all people.

_ “God, she's gorgeous.” _

_ “Isn't that Commander Shepard?” _

_ “Wait, who's that nobody she's with?” _

_ “Wasn't she with the other Spectre, Alenko?” _

_ “What a babe.” _

_ “She’s way out of his league.” _

He ground his teeth together before taking a swig of his drink, wishing everyone would mind their own business and quit eyeing her up and down. “Did you have to wear that dress? Everyone's staring...it's pretty provocative.”

Quinn rolled her eyes, ignoring his tone and reaching across the table and placing her hand over his, his knee hitting the underside of the table when she grazed his cock with her toes making him choke on his drink. “That was kind of the point; provoke and seduce.”

“Provoke and seduce who?” He said between coughs, placing the glass aside. 

“You.”

“Quinn, be real, why are you here?” The words left his mouth before he could process them, brows creased as he looked at her with a sad expression.

She blinked, tilting her head to the side. “To be with you Conrad, I don’t understand--”

“Come on! You're beautiful--no, gorgeous, you’re the first Human Spectre and the most famous person alive! You're smart and fun to be around. You can have anyone you want--”

“And I want you! You wanted me when you didn't even know it was me--when you had no idea what I looked like or who I was. You wanted Quinn, not Shepard...and I love you!” She clapped her hands over her mouth, grey eyes going wide in surprise the moment those four words left her.

“You--” He gasped like fish out of the water, looking at her intently.  _ Did she actually--?  _

“I’m sorry!” She blurted out, covering her face with her hands. “That's not--”

He leaned across the table, whatever she'd been about to say hung in the air as his lips found hers in a passionate kiss, Conrad’s teeth scraping her lower lip before sucking it in between both of his, his mouth hungry and demanding against her own. She sighed against his lips as she melted against him, angling her head to deepen the kiss. He opened his mouth against hers, letting their tongues intertwine, her fingers slipped into his hair, pulling slightly, the sting of her nails on his scalp caused him to hiss, but they didn't pull apart. Was that why it had hurt so much when she'd thought he'd gotten shot? She hadn't expected those words to come out of her mouth, after only knowing the real him for nine months, but here they were. Someone cleared their throat and the two of them broke apart sheepishly, sitting back in their seats to give the waiter their order. She kissed the air in front of her face, winking at him when no one was paying attention.

***


	2. Scandal at the Silver Sun Casino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SO MUCH SEX IN THIS CHAPTER. MIND THE TAGS. I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> Shepard an Conrad engage in a little (ha!) Public indecency to prove a point, and it was all her idea. They finally get to have breakfast together!

After dinner was cleared, Quinn slid over on the booth seat until she was right next to him, her mouth on his neck, breasts mashed against his arm and her hand between his legs as she whispered naughty things in his ear--everything she wanted to do to him once they left the casino. His hand twitched where it rested on her knee. She gave his engorged cock an affectionate stroke before she squeezed it lovingly and made him choke on his drink, face beet-red as she caught the outer shell of his ear with her teeth. Conrad was thankful that the dining floor was dimly lit and that booth’s table was solid on the side facing the dancefloor and the rest of the Casino, sitting up high enough that anyone watching couldn't see her wicked hand riling him up to the point where he couldn't remember his own name. She blatantly uncrossed her legs, guiding his hand slowly from her knee, up her thigh and under the hem of her dress, finding her wet as his fingers grazed her bare clit. What had happened to her underwear? He'd watched her get dressed and she certainly hadn't left them behind...

“I know I said when we leave the casino, But you've been listening to the jealous whispers since we got here--I  _ have _ been paying attention--but what do you say we  _ show _ them all that they're wrong?”

It would be nice to let them all know she was his--but he had her reputation to think about, since she clearly wasn't. “That'll get us kicked out for sure.”

“Commander Shepard, remember? My title does have its perks.”

He wasn't sure those perks stood up to acts of public indecency, but was it wrong he wanted this? Besides it was darker tucked away in their booth--everyone had only watched them because they'd seen her come in--and the watching crowd shouldn't be able to see too much if Quinn kept those biotics of hers under control. His mouth covered hers with a quiet moan and she whimpered, kissing him back, her tongue seeking his as he tasted her, inhaling her exhale before one hand travelled downwards, dipping between her legs and toying with her clit. She was so wet. Her hips nearly shot off the seat as he slipped a finger over her slick folds before dipping it inside her, Quinn biting her lip to keep her moan contained as Conrad added another, a small giggle escaping her as he used his thumb to spread her wetness slowly around her clit, his movements slow and deliberate. The blush all over her skin made him feel like the most powerful man in the galaxy.

He twisted his wrist for a better angle, scissoring his fingers inside her, hoping to break through her remarkable self-control and get those delicious sounds she was making louder. Quinn's nostrils flared, gripping the edges of the table, hips rocking back and forth, impaling herself on his fingers, the coil inside her winding higher each time he pressed her clit with his thumb. Blue flames snaked along her skin, her focus on the feeling of his fingers inside her, instead of suppressing her biotic flare. Occassionally she made eye contact with someone across the dimly lit casino, when they looked up from their dinner, drinks, games, or omnitools, her stature defiant and proud, a dare flashing behind her eyes. Quinn’s head fell back against the seat on a rather loud moan, mouth open and eyes screwed shut when her muscles contracted, body going rigid as she jerked and shivered, climax racking her body with tremors. His fingers remained inside her, chasing the quivers of her orgasm, her chest heaving as she forced her eyes open.

“Fuck…Conrad…” She panted, as he finally removed his drenched fingers from her core, bringing them to his lips and sucking them clean. “That was…”

“Good?”

She grinned. “Better than good. Fucking amazing, actually, but we're not done yet.”

He didn't have time to ask what she meant, as she slid her hip sideways on the booth seat, eager hands going for his zipper and lowering it to free his erection, trousers draped about his hips as they hung wide open. She bent over him, pressing her chest flat against the leather bench, so her head was below the line of the table top catching his eye and winking, making arousal streak through him. Was she going to…? She cupped his balls before her fingers traipsed up and down the length of his shaft as she pressed open-mouthed kisses to his erection, tongue snaking out from between her lips to tease him, as she gently sucked at the skin. The skin of his long, thick cock pulsed against her mouth, twitching in anticipation. Precum bubbled up from the tip, her eyes following the trail of the droplet before she leaned downward and licked him from base to tip, collecting the bead on her tongue. Her hand glided smoothly over his head again and again, squeezing his shaft and pushing back down to the base.

With a twinkle in her eye, she licked the wide, wet tip with flat, broad strokes; the thick head disappeared between her lips and she sucked lightly before releasing him. Conrad swallowed hard, a shiver racking his body, a broken moan escaping him. Red lips opened to take him into her mouth all the way to the hilt making his hips jerk under her attentions, his knee hitting the underside of the table again and drawing a couple stares--confused as to where his companion for the evening had gotten to--as she started swallowing around his tip. She started to hum as she sucked hard, the rolling motion massaging the skin on his shaft, before releasing him, her lips leaving his crown with a pop. Her eyes met his as she smiled, and he panted, watching her lick his precum off her lips.

She sat up quickly, smoothing down the material of her dress, before throwing her leg over both of his and straddling him, her glistening center positioned over his still erect cock, lips finding his as she lowered herself onto him. Teasing hands wandered up her body, his fingers brushing across her breasts through the fabric of her bra, nipples hardening as he grazed them, his touch leaving goosebumps in its wake. He slipped his hands inside her bra, cupping her breasts and kneading them gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, back arching and pressing her breasts into his hands. Conrad growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipples, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight. Removing his hands from her dress, with deft movements he flipped her around to face the Casino patrons, his hand at her throat, mouth clamped down where her neck met his shoulder--if they didn't know what was going on by now, shame on them.

Quinn was tired of keeping her composure--if they were going to get kicked out and banned for life, might as well go out with a bang. Afterall, they wanted everyone to know she was his--it was the whole point. She bent herself over the table, breasts mashed against the sleek surface, forcing Conrad to stand up behind her, a firm hand on her lower back. He pressed the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance, rubbing it up and down her slick folds, groaning as he eased inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, his hand leaving her back to grip her around the waist and hold her still until he was fully hilted inside of her, filling her. She couldn't help the biotic flare, lighting up the entire booth. She glanced over her shoulder at him, watching as he used his knees to open her legs wider, digging his fingers into her hips, pulling back and thrusting forward, several flashes of orange in her peripheral vision. Oh the fuck well. He bent forward and traced the outer shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue, his hips rolling forward into hers, a load moan dripping from her lips.

She was never going to have enough of him.

Quinn barely had time to think, before one of his hands slid over the her hip and around to her front teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he thrust forward again. He felt much bigger this way, and she focused on the way he felt—him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his chest pressed again her back. He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle, as though he thought he would break her. Conrad slammed into her, his hips moving in a heady, frantic rhythm, her arms and legs starting to feel like jelly; how he managed was beyond her. His mouth clamped down on her neck as he tensed, orgasm claiming him, her cry lost somewhere in his roar of completion. Her body arched and spasmed, shaking as if a bolt of electricity coursed through her, while he rocked his hips, savoring the feel of her lingering quivers around his shaft.

“Come on. I suddenly want to go back to my apartment.” They straightened, quickly fixing their clothes and hair as best they could, before she grabbed his hand, giggling and pulling him along behind her, running out of the casino.

***

Conrad woke to a cackle of laughter, Quinn sitting against the headboard of the bed, scrolling through her omnitool. He was wrapped around her, one arm across her hips and his leg draped over both of hers, her toes caressing his calf. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes blearily, wondering what had her attention so completely. Glancing at the holo screen in front of her, he blushed as he read the title of the article she was reading: ‘Scandal at the Silver Sun Casino’ followed by no less than five pictures taken throughout their sexcapades the night before that she was in the process of saving. The first had Quinn's head back against the leather of the seat, eyes shut and mouth wide open, slight blue flames up her arms as she orgasmed around his fingers...and it was obvious from the placement of his arm what was happening under the table. Second was her head directly over where his crotch was, head not quite having gotten below the tabletop for his blow job. He grew progressively more red as he looked and the third and fourth pictures where she was atop his lap, his hands on her breasts as they kissed with abandon, and subsequently Quinn turned around facing the crowd, bouncing atop his lap, his hand on her throat and his mouth on her neck. Again he was thankful that the table hid everything important from sight...he didn't want to think what would have happened if it hadn't. The fifth and final picture had been taken just before she glanced back over her shoulder at him, her breasts pressed against the tabletop and smashed together, body glowing with biotic energy and her red mouth opened in an ‘o’ as he pressed himself inside her, his body strategically placed behind her that the angle of the photo didn't show anything. But because of her biotics, the last picture had the best lighting, that one could see every detail.

He froze at the look of love on both their faces--enraptured by the photograph.

“God, look at the angles of these pictures! Taken just right so nothing shows--so fucking tasteful. Though the lighting could be better.” Quinn exclaimed. “Khalisah al-Jilani must be having a field day...and Anderson and Hackett have already sent me several disappointed messages, considering I'm the face of the Alliance and all that. But I can't stop staring at it--we should blow this last one up, frame it, and hang it right here above the bed.”

“You're not embarrassed?”

She grinned, catching his lips in a light kiss, before throwing the covers back and pulling his shirt over her head. “Not in the slightest. I actually loved every second of it; showing you off, the mind-blowing sex, you getting to let the world know Quinn Shepard is yours...and now the whole galaxy is jealous of Dr. Conrad Verner. Win-win. Breakfast?”

“Yes please.”

Excitement flooded his veins, this time, breakfast was on the table, instead of her running off. He'd have to thank Hackett for giving her actual shore leave to keep her from getting too stressed out while strategizing and holding the weight of the galaxy on her shoulders. He nodded and she held out her hand, pulling him out of the bed, barely letting him pull on a pair of pants before she was dragging him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. His eyes strayed to the hem of his shirt, big for her slender frame but barely covering her and she wasn't wearing anything underneath. Damn... _ Quinn Shepard _ was naked underneath  _ his _ t-shirt and it did things to him--was it too fanboy of him to not want to wash it ever again? But another part of him didn't want it back, wanted her to wear it...wanted to look at her in it.

He leaned against the edge of the counter arms crossed over his chest, watching as she hummed and danced around the kitchen, shaking her rear to music only she could hear. If he knew where anything was, he would've helped, but she didn't seem to mind him just watching her. Quinn smiled at him over her shoulder, cracking an egg one handed into a bowl and whisking it as she reached up to open what was apparently the spice cabinet, grabbing cinnamon, and vanilla and almond extract, pan preheating on the stove beside her. Each time she lifted her arm, his shirt slipped upwards giving him the perfect view of her bare ass, his nostrils flaring as he tried to control his breathing. He almost lost it went she bent to retrieve the milk from the bottom shelf of the fridge; images flicking through his head of the night before as he took her from behind, bent over the table, her folds glistening with arousal.

“Such marvelous self-control. I thought for sure that would get you over here.” Quinn pouted, dipping a slice of bread in the egg mixture and placing it into the pan with a satisfying sizzle.

The little minx was doing it on purpose...“I don't want you to burn breakfast.”

“You'll find I'm  _ very _ good at multitasking.” She purred.

The low, sultry tone of her voice hit him hard, all his blood diverting south of his waistband and he crossed the kitchen in two strides, pulling her long brown hair over her right shoulder, kissing the back of her neck he'd exposed, his beard tickling her skin and making her giggle. “Why don’t you put your french toast where your mouth is?”

Gentle fingers swept down her body, her curves molding to his hand as he cupped one breast over the fabric of his shirt and massaged it slowly, nipple hardening under his touch. Her head lolled to the side to give him more access to her neck, his other hand traipsing down her chest, grazing her stomach and disappearing between her thighs at the same moment his lips clamped down on her skin where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped. Conrad drew a finger through her dripping folds, Quinn writhing in pleasure and panting quietly, her skin prickling with energy. Blue flames danced across her body as her biotics flared. He looked rather pleased with himself, dipping two fingers inside her as his thumb sought her clit, teasing her mercilessly. He circled the swollen bud roughly, rubbing it fast and hard, her breathing growing ragged, as she flipped the french toast over in a pan, a perfect brown. His fingers caressed her with long, languid strokes, savoring the feel of her clamping around him as he pushed his them deeper inside her warm, wet center. When he spread his fingers, opening her to him more, she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. She rolled her pelvis against his palm, shaking with pent-up need and desire. His mouth left her pulse point, grinning at the deep red hickey he’d left there, taking his time, kissing her jaw under her earlobe. His fingers withdrew and plunged deeper inside her, curling against her inner wall, thumb pressing on her clit and drawing a moan from her.

A husky laugh rumbled up from his chest at her determination to not get distracted from the french toast, dredging another piece through the egg mixture.

His warmth left her back and she would've protested, had it not been for his free hand trailing up the back of her thigh, pushing the hem of the shirt up over her rear, relishing in the heat of her skin against his fingertips. She started when startled when she felt his breath, hot and moist against her ass, teasing her as he cupped her cheeks and squeezed affectionately, grazing his teeth across the skin there. When had he knelt down? She clutched the handle of the spatula, knuckles turning white as she flipped the toast over in the pan--a little overdone, but not burnt, even though he was trying to distract her and make her lose focus. Her head fell back on a groan, her eyes shut in pleasure--the noises that were coming out of her mouth were ones she wasn’t even sure were human; every nerve-ending in her body was pulsing, her blood at a low boil. He rearranged his hands so he pushed his fingers into her at a different angle and she came on a moan, climaxing as he bit down gently, leaving a red spot on her rear.

Conrad nibbled at the skin of her rear, leaving little love bites, little red marks of ownership, the fingers of the hand not currently stirring her up inside and chasing the lingering quivers of her orgasm, slipped between her cheeks and pried them apart. He pulled his dripping fingers from her core, and swirled her own moisture over the highly sensitive tissues of her anus. She shivered. He stroked the bare flesh of her backside with his lips and tongue, hand kneading and massaging her ass, before he used the tip of his finger to trace around the rim. Her muscles clenched in surprise; it was weird how amazing it felt, how intense. She took a deep, calming breath and relaxed under his touch; he wasn’t going to harm her and if she felt uncomfortable all she had to do was say so and he’d stop. But, truth be told, she didn’t want him to stop. He pushed his finger deep inside her ass as he rolled her clit between forefinger and thumb.

It didn't take long for her to climax again, her body pulsing with pleasure, muscles tensing with another release. He stood, and went to get cleaned up, but not before he smacked her ass playfully, striding towards the bathroom and humming quietly, far too pleased with himself. Quinn’s legs squeezed together automatically, a sticky wetness between her thighs and she wished she hadn't left her underwear at the bottom of her reticule the night before. She she turned her attention back to the french toast, mind reeling from two orgasms in such a short period of time--and she still wanted more, wanted to have trouble walking back to the Normandy when her shore leave was over. He wrapped around her from behind, placing a gentle kiss to her fabric at her shoulder, his erection pressing against her lower back through his pants, hands distracted by her breasts,  nipples hardening as he grazed them and poking through the fabric. She suddenly felt guilty--he’d brought her to orgasm twice and he hadn't been sated yet. He cupped her breasts, massaging them gently, as she pulled the last piece of french toast from the pan and rolled her hips back against his hardened cock, eliciting a low groan from him.

“Is that all you've got?” She panted, grinning at the near perfect stack of french toast on the plate.

He grinned, shaking his head as he kissed the back of her neck and picked up the plate with one hand, guiding her towards the table with his other hand on her ass. “Not even close, but I'm starving. Let me get some nourishment and we'll go for another round.”

“You know, I only need one hand to eat.” Quinn wiggled her eyebrows, brushing her fingers teasingly across the bulge in his pants.

“You're a tease.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you _ .”


End file.
